warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legio Infelicis
The Legio Infelicis, originally called Legio Fortitudo, is the Titan Legion of the Forge World Incus in the Agentum Sector of Segmentum Ultima. Having been founded during the Great Crusade, the Legion has suffered great losses over the Millennia since the Heresy. Most recently the World narrowly escaped the Great Rift, saved only by the Indomitus Crusade. History When the Forge World Incus was rediscovered by the Emperor during the early years of the Great Crusade it had yet to have the religion of the Adeptus Mechanicus brought to it. Many technologies had been lost since the Age of Strife and much of the planets forges had not been in use for centuries, if not millennia. Proving eager to have the opportunity to restore the planet to it's full functionality the natives of the planet were inducted into the Cult Mechanicus and began the long process of repairing and awakening the planet. By the Time the Emperor had found the Primarch Roboute Gulliman, much of the planet had awakened and several relics had been found hidden in foundries long forgotten. Much to the Mechanicus' delight several STC fragments have been found, many were used to patch holes in other STCs. The other great treasure was the half built bodies of dozens of Titans. Joining the Great Crusade. With all haste the newly inducted Forge World set about mining the Asteroids and planets in it's system for resources. With tens of thousands of native Incusians joining the Cult Mechanicus in return for access to it's technology, raw resources streaming in from all over the System, as well as aid in starting up from other local Forge Worlds it soon repaired and outfitted the ancient Titans. With more of the ancient God-Machines being finished every decade the newly founded Legio Fortitudo joined the Great Crusade to bring all of Scattered humanity into the Imperium. During the Great Crusade it would fight alongside numerous Astartes Legions, including the Salamanders, Iron Hands, Death Guard, Iron Warriors, and the Dark Angels. They also had the honor of being present on Ullanor when Horus was named Warmaster, in the few Titans in the legion remaining in the 42nd Millennium that were present, their priceps will sometimes see that glorious sight in a vision, envied by many for having glimpsed the majesty of the Emperor at the height of his glory. Horus Heresy When word reached Incus of the dropsite massacre, it nearly caused a civil war on the planet. Many of the Mechanicus forces there had fought alongside some of the traitor legions. When the outbreak of war seemed inevitable the Titan Priceps of the Legio Fortitudo stopped it by deciding to stay loyal. With the Titan legion firmly on the side of the Emperor, the opposition quickly died down, either by choice or force. Over the course of the Heresy, the battles fought by Incus and it's Titan legion were mostly defensive. Given it's importance in producing Super-heavy tanks the Traitor forces were very insistent on acquiring it. The worst blow came when under assault by Traitor knights of House Arcanus. While at first it seemed like it would be a crushing victory for the loyalists, disaster struck when a crew member of the Legion's Imperator Titan Earth Fury proved to be a agent of the Ruinous powers and sabotaged the vessel leading to it's destruction. Forever after the Legio would hate Renegade Knights above all other servants of Chaos, and would be slow to trust Imperial Knights outside those of House Yinca. After the Heresy After the loss of the Earth Fury the Titan Legion would go on to participate in the Great Scouring, driving the Traitor Titan Legions into the Eye of Terror. However, ever since the loss of the great Titan, the Legio Fortitudo would continue to be plagued with bad luck for millennia afterwards leading many Mechanicus scholars to wonder at the statistical improbabilities as well as the Legion renaming itself Legio Infelicis (unluckey). Only after losing nearly half their Legion against the traitor Titans of Legio Pestus in 762.M38 did their luck finally begin to change for the better. Due to the sheer loss of Titans, the battle was dubbed the War of Failure due to their Failure to save the mighty God-Machines. Busy with producing Heavy/Super-Heavy Tanks, Incus has thus far been slow to produce new ones or rebuild those destroyed. Notable Engagements * 'Great Crusade-' With the Forge World Incus being restored by and inducted into the Mechanicus, the Titans found deep within the planet were repaired and formed into the Legio Fortitudio. For nearly a century, the Titan legion would serve on the forefront of the Great Crusade fighting alongside the Salamanders, Iron Hands, Death Guard, Iron Warriors, and the Dark Angels. * 'Horus Heresy-' During the 7 year civil war that wracked the Imperium, the Legio Fortitudio would spend most of it on it's Forge World, Incus, both suppressing insurrection from within, as well as protecting the Forge World from Horus's forces. During one battle, the Emperor Titan Earth Fury was betrayed by one of its own Tech-Priest and destroyed by traitor Knights. * 'War of Gods (762.M38)-' The newly renamed Legio Infelicis battled the forces of the traitor Titan Legion Legio Pestus. In a week long battle that reshaped the entire continent, the forces of the Mechanicum and the Dark Mechanicum clashed. By the end the battle, the Legio Infelicis lost nearly half its forces including a Warlord class titan. Only through the combined forces of multiple Astartes chapters are the Dark Mechanicum repelled. Titans While originally a mighty Legion of nearly 60 Titans, thousands of years of Warfare and ill fortune, as well as the slow speed of replacement, has led to the great weakening of the Legion. After being saved by Roboute Gulliman from the Great Rift during the Indomintus Crusade, only 17 Titans with only 5 of them dating back to the Great Crusade. The Iron Tomb Due to the difficulty of controlling the mightier Titans, the Mechanicus of Incus crossed technology of several STCs including Astartes Dreadnoughts, to create what they viewed as the penultimate MIU (mind impulse unit) named the Iron Tomb. Little is known in the greater Mechanicum of its construction save that it involves virtually every life extending and life support technology at their disposal and involves the permanent Interment of the Princeps within. When not needed, the Tomb is disconnected and put into stasis to extend the life of the Princeps. What is known is that it grants control of the Titan equal to or greater than that of even the amniotic tank as well as extending the life span of the Princeps to Millennia. Due to the size and difficulty constructing them only 2 titans of the Legio Infelicis actually use them. The biggest drawback however is that a Princeps who can survive all the Augmentation necessary, as well as be compatible with the Titan's Machine spirit is extremely rare. Sight Lord The Mightiest of the God-machines is a mighty Warmonger-pattern Emperor titan (height: 59 m). Armed with a Quake cannon, the Vengeance cannon, 4 Quad Auto cannons, and advanced fire control, it controls the skies around it all while obliterating enemy forces from a great distance. One of the 2 titans to use the Iron Tomb MIU, it has only had a total of 3 Priceps in it's service. It's Machine Spirit is a domineering one making it difficult to control. It is always accompanied into battle by 2 pairs of Warhound Titans to act as scouts and spotters as well as a Reaver Class Titan to help protect it against enemy Titans. One of the oldest Titans in the Legio, it dates back to the Great Crusade. Its Battlegroup in includes * Indomitable Shield- ''The Reaver Class Titan (height: 23 m) that protects the ''Sight Lord. Armed with a Laser Blaster and Melta cannon with a Chassis mounted Plasma Blastgun it is well equipped to combat enemy Heavy Vehicles as well as enemy Titans. * Lure and Hook, Sledge and Vivtuis-'' two pairs of Warhound Titans (height: 15 m) that act as scouts and spotters for the ''Sight Lords immense guns. Each pair Lure and Vivtuis are both armed with Inferno Guns and Vulkan Mega-bolters for annihilating vast hordes of infantry while Hook and Sledge are armed with Turbo Lasers and Plasma Blast Guns to combat enemy armor. Wrath of Incus While the Sight Lord may be master of the Legio, the Wrath of Incus ''is it's mighty fist. A Warmaster-pattern Warlord Titan (Height 39 m). Unlike many of the other Titans, its armament will vary with different wars as it is refitted with weapons more suitable for the enemy, with the only one remaining consistent is a Titan sized powerfist for destroying enemy Titans. The other Titan to make use of the Iron Tomb MIU, its Machine Spirit is notably arrogant and destructive hating enemy Titans, especially those near it's size or larger. The Warmaster-pattern Titan differentiates from a typical Warlord by having more powerful leg and arm engines. It is capable of surprisingly fast movement forward while having great difficulty turning while at full speed to to balancing difficulties. It uses it's speed to surprise enemy Titans by rapidly closing distance in order to crush them with it's powerfist. It's Battle Group includes * ''Cause & Effect, Bertit & Nomun-'' Warhound Titans that serve a similar function to those accompanying ''Sight Lord. Ancient of Days A mighty Reaver Titan of the Legio Infelicis and champion of a thousand battles. While lesser in size and power to a Emperor Titan or a Warlord class Titan, it still remains a full Battle Titan. Taking lead of the battle group after the Warlord Titan Father of Faith was destroyed, the Machine Spirit of the Reaver is a cautious one and thus it's battle group tends to prefer defensive fighting. Unlike the Sight Lord and the Wrath of Incus, the Ancient of Days uses a more standard MIU for it's princeps. When going into battle it goes armed with a Gatling Blaster and Laser Blaster with a carapace mounted Apocalypse Missile Launcher replacing accuracy with sheer firepower. Forge Colossus Like the Ancient of Days the Forge Colossus ''is a Reaver Titan and old enough to have participated in the Great Crusade. Taller than most other Reaver Titans (26 m rather than the standard 23 m) it towers above even Baneblades as it strides to war. The Machine Spirit of the ''Forge Colossus is notably complacent for a Titan making it the easiest of the Legions Battle Titans to control. Piloted through a standard MIU, the Forge Colossus goes to war armed with a Volcano Cannon on each arm and a carapace-mounted Turbolaser destructor and picks off enemies with precision blasts of it's guns. Both the Ancient of Days and the Forge Colossus lead a Battle group of 4 Warhound Titans. Princeps While the lesser Titans (Reavers and Warhounds) have had dozens, hundreds in the case of the Reavers, of Priceps the Warmonger and Warlord have both had less than half a dozen since their refitting with a Iron Tomb due to its life extending properties. Notable Princeps include: * 'Princeps Majoris Wondinir-' Princeps of Sight Lord, it is one of the greatest honors available to any within the Adeptus Mechanicus to pilot an Emperor Titan. While not Grand Master of the Legio, Wondinir often takes command of the Legio anyways due to the influence of the Titan's domineering Machine Spirit. Entombed within the Titan's Iron Tomb in M37, little is remembered of what he was like before his internment. Even he himself remembers little nor cares to try, preferring the memories of the Titans former priceps that linger still in the Mind-scape of the Titan which stretch all the way back to the Great Crusade. * 'Princeps Null-' Princeps of Wrath of Incus. If little is known of Wondinir before their internment in the Iron Tomb, even less is known about Null. Appearance, sex, and origin all lost to the Millennia and the Mind-Scape of the Titan. Like the Titan they possess a proud and destructive nature leading to their name, Null. Null's prideful nature makes it difficult to work alongside other Legios or under the command of a Inquisitor and only through the might and authority of Sight Lord, whom Null and the Wrath of Incus respect is it possible. In 290.M40, during a war on a newly discovered volcano planet against Orks, the explosion of a Ork Gargant's engines and magazine caused a volcanic eruption. In the ensuing chaos the Wrath of Incus disappeared and was presumed lost to the eruption. 600 years later a Armored regiment of the Astra Militarum discovered the lost Titan, half buried under volcanic rock in a cave under the surface of the planet. Much to their surprise, the Priceps was still alive in stasis. When the Titan had been sealed in rock by the lava flow, the Moderatus of the Titan managed to disconnect Null from the Titan and activate the Iron Tomb's stasis before perishing from the heat. For discovering the lost Titan and it's Princeps the regiment was rewarded with a Baneblade Tank squadron. Tactics Each battlegroup has different tactics that they adhere to. Sight Lord''s battlegroup is based around protecting the scouting and spotting targets for the Warmonger Titan to destroy. ''Wrath of Incus uses the Warhounds under it's command to funnel enemies into large, easy to destroy groups and distracting enemy Titans till Wrath of Incus can attack and destroy them. Both the Reaver led Battle group fight far more defensively as they lack the sheer fire-power of a Warlord or Warmonger. The main strategy of the Legion as a whole is to counter and destroy enemy titans or their equivalents. The Legion especially holds a hatred for traitor Titans and Knights due to their great losses to them, both during the Horus Heresy and in M38. Both the Sight Lord and the Wrath of Incus have dozens of Titan and Knight kills, a legacy of a thousand battles. Forge World Incus is an ancient Forge World, supposedly having been first founded before the Age of Strife. As such it suffered greatly during the rebellion of the Men of Iron and the ensuing collapse of the Interstellar Human empire. After losing contact with supply worlds the majority of the planets surviving population would starve to death as they desperately set up green houses and hydroponic labs to grow food. With the destruction of several major cities and the death of the majority of the population, much of the planet became empty cities, silent save for the movement of ancient and deadly mechanical monsters left over by the Men of Iron. Even by the 42nd Millennium there are still sections of the planet to dangerous to traverse due to the still functioning robotic monsters, routinely exploratory parties are sent in. Many never return, but occasionally one will return with some lost piece of ancient Archeotech, or even an STC fragment. When the Emperor rediscovered the Forge World, it was different from many in that it was eager to unite with the Imperium and Mechanicus. Now it stands as a mighty Forge World, the most valuable in the sector, and supplies the Imperial Guard and Adeptus Astartes with Heavy and Super-Heavy tanks. From Land Raiders to Baneblades, to even the mighty Gorgon the Forge World supplies many of the innumerable Imperial Guard regiments of the Segmentum Ultima as well as Astartes Chapters. Relations Questor Imperialis (Imperial Knights) After the loss of the Imperator Titan Earth Fury at the hand of traitor Knights, the Legio Infelicis is slow to trust Knights of any house other than House Yinca, a Knight House associated with Incus. While many of the other Knight houses remain suspicious in their eyes, occasionally a Freeblade will accomplish a feat sufficient to gain the Legio's respect. Xenos While the Legio Infelicis distrusts all non-humans as is standard across the Imperium, the degree of their hatred varies from species to species. The Orks, Necrons, and Tyranids in particular as such major threats to the Mechanicus are treated with immediate hostility. The Eldar are generally treated the same, provided none of the more major threats are in the vicinity. The Ferrobel and the Tau on the other hand are treated as something as a curiosity. Alone among the varied Xenos the Tau's and Ferrobel's is remarkably similar to the Imperium's in level of advancement and are often treated with more care, if only so that valuable samples of their technology can be studied later. Allies Add your own Enemies Add your own Quotes By About Add your own Trivia * Most of the names used are Latin with 'Incus' meaning Anvil, 'Infelicis' meaning unlucky, and 'Fortitudo' meaning strength. Category:Imperium Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Titan Legions